Ayuda Psicológica
by Nocturna4
Summary: No, no esta afectado por tantas muertes, es algo mucho peor, Robert tiene problemas… con MUJERES y necesita la ayuda de una psicóloga... pero ella también tiene problemas. RLSN


Ayuda Psicológica.

Summary: CrossOver Ángeles y Demonios y Código D.V. No, no esta afectado por tantas muertes, es algo mucho peor, Robert tiene problemas… con MUJERES.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, talvez algunos personajes secundarios, pero el resto es del gran escritor Dan Brown.

'Puede pasar' le anunció la secretaria, quien le sonrió coquetamente, él no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza y bajar la mirada.

'Gracias' contestó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta camuflada que se perdía en la pared del lugar, que le había indicado la mujer.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido y la cerro atrás de él. No había hecho sonido alguno, así que no se admiró al ver a la mujer que estaba dentro del lugar, aun enfrascada en su trabajo.

El consultorio era confortable, las paredes eran de madera y el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra oscura, había un sillón largo y en una de las paredes un diván, grandes ventanales y el lugar tenía un techo muy alto, algo que agradeció. Repisas llenas de libros y un colosal escritorio complementaban el lugar, una computadora negra ocupaba un porcentaje del escritorio, junto a unos papeles y carpetas. La mujer se encontraba detrás de la computadora, tipiando a una velocidad que él nunca había visto antes.

Él continuó observando a la mujer, respetando la forma profesional de trabajar y sin hacer ruido alguno, los parlantes de la computadora dejaban escuchar música de Ricardo Arjona a un considerable volumen.

A sus cuarenta y cinco años, de un atractivo maduro, voz profunda y muy cautivadora, un completo caballero, de aquellos que uno no cree que existen en el mundo, mucho menos en Estados Unidos, de simple sonrisa, cuerpo de nadador, cabellera castaña oscura, con ligeras canas, regaladas por el estrés, Robert Langdon sentía que debía haber visitado a un especialista con anterioridad.

La mujer suspiró cansinamente, levantó sus brazos y bostezó, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

Robert pudo apreciar el rostro de ella, sin ser visto. Una mujer hermosa, de rostro pálido y cabellos negros y ligeramente ondulados, hasta su espalda, se percató que ella se inclinaba hacia atrás, esperando así quitar todo rastro de pereza, se inclinó tanto contra el pequeño espaldar, que tanto cuello como rostro casi se perdieron atrás de la silla y en su lugar, un muy bien dotado pecho coronó; Langdon no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

El teléfono sonó.

Casi de inmediato abrió los ojos, para suspirar aliviado, la mujer, aun cerraba lo ojos, tanteó el teléfono y oprimió el botón de este, para así escuchar en toda la habitación, la voz de la secretaria.

'¿Señorita Dux?' era la misma voz de la joven que lo había recibido.

'¿Si, Fiona?' preguntó con una cansina voz la mujer.

'No estoy segura, pero ¿Esta ahí el señor…?' pero fue interrumpida.

'No, no esta nadie, de seguro te distrajiste antes de que él entrara y se perdió. Búscalo ¿Quieres?' contestó de inmediato la mujer.

/ ¿Y recién se pregunta si estoy aquí// Pensó Langdon, al darse cuenta de la ineficiencia de la secretaria.

'Si, lamento tan…'

'Lo sé, lo sé, Fiona, desde que rompiste con Ander estas así, descuida' y colgó 'Necesito un secretario, no sufren tanto…' comentó al aire, mientras volvía a enfrascarse en la pantalla de su computadora 'A ver' retomó su trabajo, pero esta vez hablando en voz alta, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y Robert creyó reconocer la portada 'Si las creencias en otros cultos han regresado, la mente de la juventud, voluble como es…'

/ ¿Me tiene que seguir esto por todos lados//

'¿Señorita Dux? Ya… ya me encuentro aquí' por fin decidió anunciar su presencia.

'Me alegro, déme un segundo, señor…' sin mirarlo, la mujer se reprendió mentalmente, no había escuchado el nombre de su nuevo cliente.

'Langdon, Robert Langdon' Genial, se había escuchado como espía de película. (Nótese el tono irónico)

'¡¿Robert Langdon!' de inmediato la mujer se levantó de un salto, dejando caer el libro que había estado leyendo y por fin lo leyó '¡Por todos los Dioses!' casi en seguida se sonrojó 'Lo siento, debe usted comprender' caminó en dirección de Robert y le extendió su mano 'No siempre atiendo a mi autor favorito. Soy Sarah Dux'

'¿A leído mis libros de simbología?' preguntó admirado, mientras estrechaba la mano de ella.

'¡Claro!' contestó 'Por favor, siéntese' el asintió y tomo asiento en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la mujer, ella regresó a su silla ejecutiva, movió la pantalla plana de su computador a un lado y Robert por fin pudo observar su mirada, la cual era particularmente extraña. Completamente negra y con pupilas grises, algo… demasiado peculiar 'Usted' continuó ella 'escribe fabuloso' se agachó para recoger el libro y retomó su conversación con Langdon 'No sabía que usted necesitara la ayuda de un psicólogo' comentó '¡Ah, ya se!' su mirada brilló emocionada 'Estoy segura que por fin siente las secuelas de la muerte de aquellos sacerdotes y del camarlengo' lo miró tiernamente 'Lo observé en televisión' le comunicó.

'No… bueno…' intentó explicarse.

/ La verdad, si ese fuera el motivo, debería estar loco, después de tantos muertos que he visto / Pensó para sus adentros.

'¿Entonces?'

'Lo que sucede es que necesito alguien imparcial que me aconseje, creo, muy seriamente, que me estoy volviendo loco' comentó algo nervioso.

'Yo soy psicóloga de parejas, señor Langdon. Usted dirá en que puedo ayudarlo' contestó.

'Verá, tengo un problema con… con…'

'¿Con?' apoyó ella.

'Con dos mujeres y… y…' realmente le era muy difícil.

'¿Y?'

'Y no se cual me conviene más' terminó, sonriendo avergonzado. Ella le sonrió.

'Primer error: No debe ver quien le convenga más, señor Langdon, sino, quien le gusta más' contestó.

'Si, el problema es que no sé'

'No es necesario que se apresure a saberlo' le respondió ella 'Tomese su tiempo, pero en especial: No juegue con ellas'

'Si, eso también lo sé. Dentro de nos días daré una conferencia y ellas dos van a venir' le comunicó.

'Ah, ya entiendo' se apoyó completamente en el espaldar y cruzó sus piernas 'Lo que sucede es que teme que ellas dos se encuentren y exijan su _autoridad _sobre usted'

'Algo así' atinó a decir.

Unos ruidos afuera lo extrañaron, pero la mujer ni se inquietó.

'De seguro y es alguna pareja, la cual, uno de los miembros no quiere estar aquí. Siempre me pasa' rió divertida y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sarah se levantó y se sentó sobre su escritorio, frente a frente a Langdon. Parecía toda una profesional, vestida con un terno negro de falda corta, camisa blanca y chaqueta en V.

'Lo principal sería que decida cual de las dos es su mejor opción' propuso la mujer.

'Usted me dirá como lo hago' se volvió a escuchar los ruidos afuera.

'A ver, descríbame a las dos candidatas'

'¿Cómo?'

'¿Qué tal si inicia físicamente?' le propuso, volvió su torso a un lado y se inclinó en búsqueda de una libreta dentro de los cajones. La pequeña falda se le subió y Robert no pudo evitar mirar al suelo.

'Bueno' comenzó, cuando por fin ella estaba otra vez frente a frente a él 'La primera es Vittoria Vetra, la vez que la conocí vestía pantalones cortos caqui y top blanco sin mangas, es científica, pero le aseguro que ella es diferente a cualquier científica estudiosa' su mirada se perdió, sumergiéndose en el pasado 'Tan flexible como graciosa, es alta, ojos de un negro profundo, de piel color castaño y pelo negro, muy largo. Italiana, de facciones terrenales, demasiado sensual, esbelta y' rió un poco, muy bajo 'pequeños pechos'

'Si, la recuerdo, ella también salió en televisión' recordó la mujer 'Bueno, usted la recuerda como una mujer ¿Sensual o sexual?' le preguntó.

'¿Disculpe?' en ese momento se sintió como acorralado contra una pared fría y estuviese siendo apuntado con una antorcha prendida.

'A ver, me explico' la mujer bajó de la mesa y se paseó a las espaldas de Langdon 'Sensual, significa que activa sus sentidos, agraciada para mirarla, dulce aroma, piel deliciosa, dulce voz y andar, exquisitos besos o piel.' se volvió a asentar frente a Robert, en su silla, encontrándose con un sonrojado hombre, que de seguro se debatía si había sido correcto o no ir a aquel lugar 'Ahora, si es sexual, además de cumplir todas aquellas expectativas, usted se llena más en el ámbito sexual, que referente al mental ¡No digo que usted crea que ella es tonta!' se apresuró a decir 'Sino que no tiene lo suficiente como para dejarlo en un clímax mental ¿Entiende?' Langdon asintió 'Bueno ¿Y ella que es, sensual o sexual?'

La mujer tan solo escuchó un murmullo inteligible.

'¿Disculpe, señor Langdon?' volvió a escuchar el mismo murmullo, ella rió un poco 'Descuide, no le voy a decir a nadie lo que usted me diga. Así que confíe un poco y sincérese'

'Sexual' soltó por fin, esperando algún insulto o una defensa feminista, pero recibió todo lo contrario.

'Muy bien, ahora, dígame ¿La otra mujer?'

Robert la miró intensamente, pero ella tan solo le regaló una simple sonrisa y lo incitó ha hablar.

'Pues verá. Ella es Sophie Neveu, es agente, imagínese un poco las películas de acción donde una policía es protagonista ¿Hermosa, verdad? Pues así era el encanto de Sophie, una hermosura atrayente e inteligente, tiene un paso cadencioso, ligero, armonioso, piernas largas y bien torneadas' comenzó a revivir aquel momento en que la conoció en el Louvre 'piel blanca, cabellos ligeramente ondulados y caobas, nariz ligeramente respingada, grandes ojos verde, pestañas rojizas y cejas castañas, labios carnosos y muy rojos, ligera cintura, caderas preciosas y un pecho perfecto, enérgica, recia'

'¿Sensual o sexual?' ¿Para que preguntar? Ya conocía la respuesta.

'Sensual' ella asintió y lo anotó.

'¿Personalidad?'

'Vittoria es una mujer demasiado impulsiva, graciosa, sabe calmarse cuando esta molesta, es muy buena desahogándose, piensa con rapidez estrategias, como científica pasa demasiado tiempo creyendo eso de _ver para creer_ y creo que esta algo loca' sonrió avergonzado 'Lo digo porque es verdad' de cierta forma no podía decir que había hecho el amor con ella con tan solo conocerla veinticuatro horas después, al siguiente día, el _Papa_ les había enviado, a cada uno, un boleto de avión para sus respectivos países de origen. La despedida tan solo había sido un beso prolongado, iniciado por ella.

'¿Y Sophie?'

'Muy lista, tiene una memoria increíble, de un proceder que realmente le da la fama de la _mejor mujer_, sencilla, muy rápida, dulce, eficaz, no le importa matar y luchar, a su vez es realmente tranquila y pensativa, le gusta investigar cosas y es muy creyente de que la familia es lo más importante' Y como había sucedido con Vittoria, recordó como había sido el momento después de besarla y proponerle que lo visitara. Aun tenía fresca en la memoria los siguientes besos, las caricias y el césped húmedo en donde la había recostado, a sus espaldas se encontraba la iglesia, tapada por algunos árboles. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió cuando todo había terminado. Si, había sacado una conclusión: Pudo tener contacto con Dios por medio de la descendiente del Santo Grial ¡Y de que forma! Por primera vez continuó besando a una mujer después de hacer aquello, él mismo la vistió y fingieron, al entrar a la casa de la abuela de Sophie, que nada había pasado. Aquella despedida había sido más delicada, había tomado su mano y la había besado, ella, en cambio, beso sus labios y tan solo le dijo _te voy ha extrañar_.

'¿Por quien daría la vida, señor Langdon?' preguntó de inmediato.

Robert dejó escapar una amarga risa y observó detenidamente a Sarah.

'Por ambas he dado mi vida, ya me he puesto a pensar en aquello y aunque ambas estuvieran en peligro, a ambas las ayudaría a la vez' contestó ¿Cómo explicarle a esa mujer que ese era su más grande problema? Por ambas haría lo mismo.

'Muy bien, según puedo apreciar, ambas han calado en su corazón, pero estoy segura que de diferente forma' le aseguró la especialista.

'Para eso he venido en su ayuda' se limitó a contestar.

La mujer apretó sus labios y paseó la mirada por el lugar, el ruido de afuera se hacía más fuerte a medida que los segundos pasaban, si se consideraba, el ruido hacía creer que una guerra se desataba afuera.

'Muy bien, señor Langdon. Píenselo muy bien ¿Con quien lo ha pasado mejor? ¿Con quien se sintió más unido?' preguntó ella, se volvió a levantar 'Mientras lo hace, voy a ver que es el escándalo que sucede ahí afuera' él asintió y cerró los ojos, para una mejor concentración. El abrir de la puerta lo desconcentró un poco, pero fue mayor su asombro al escucharla gritar y cerrar la puerta. Langdon, talvez por costumbre o por el ruido, regresó a ver y se levantó, encontrando a la mujer pálida como el mármol.

'¡Ayudeme!' suplicó, mientras contenía la puerta, para quien sea que este al otro lado no intentase abrir.

/ ¿Tengo mala suerte, verdad// Pensó para si, mientras también se apoyaba en la puerta y sentía los fuertes golpes, como si fueran contra su espalda desnuda.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó, mirando a la mujer, quien sostenía con fuerza y tenía cerrados los ojos.

'No tenemos tanto tiempo como para explicarle' le aseguró 'Ahora, le aconsejo que haga mucha fuerza, mientras yo me retiro y tomo el arma que esta en mi escritorio'

'Pero…' ella no le dio tiempo y se alejó de inmediato, Robert tuvo que sacar fuerza de quien sabe donde para sostener la maldita puerta.

La música volvió a hacerse presente, como si quisiera recordar a los individuos que aun se encontraba ahí, sonando. Ricardo Arjona y su melodiosa voz opacaron el barullo de afuera.

'¡Aquí esta!' dijo emocionada, mientras sacaba un revolver. Langdon se estremeció ¡Lo que le faltaba! Siempre. (Y la palabra no quedaba de más) SIEMPRE tenía que haber armas en sus _aventuras_.

'Señorita Dux, le advierto algo' le dijo cansinamente 'Estoy cansado de que me metan donde ni siquiera tengo que ver, así que, mínimo, me dice todo ¡O le juro que suelto la puerta!' le advirtió, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se concentró en su mirada y lo descubrió, talvez uno de los motivos por los cuales ese hombre había salido en _Boston Magazine_. Tan determinado y a la vez calmante, no podía evitar que una corriente eléctrica la llenara.

'Muy bien, aquí la tiene, aunque le aseguro que sonará más cuerdo si le comento que tan solo son ladrones, pero ¿Quiere la verdad? ¡Pues bien!' la mujer se acercó, se quitó la chaqueta negra y la aventó al suelo, apoyó su hombro contra la puerta, que continuaba siendo forcejeada 'Los hombres que están ahí afuera son ¿Cómo decirlo? Un grupo al servicio de un Clan ¿Sabe lo que es un Clan?' Langdon asintió. Un Clan era una familia imperial de renombre y con grandes tradiciones y mucha fuerza. Existían muy pocas en el mundo. Ninguna en América 'Pues bien, soy inglesa' debió suponerlo, su acento particular y elegancia, no era normal en el nuevo continente 'Aquellos hombres quieren algo que tengo' era obvio, siempre pasaba esas cosas por _ese_ tipo de motivos ¿Por qué más harían todo aquello? 'Lo que le puedo asegurar, señor Langdon, es que quiera usted o no. Yo no se los voy a dar' le sonrió de medio lado, regalándole un encantador gesto 'Si en algo le consuela. No le voy a cobrar esta cita'

/ ¡Claro, como si eso me preocupara//

'¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el cual usted tiene aquella cosa?' intentó aventurar, la puerta estaba cediendo con fuerza y no iban a contenerla por mucho tiempo.

'Ya lo ha hecho' ambos hicieron más presión 'Me la regalaron, alguien del Clan, pero, debe creerme' uso un tono confidencial 'Nunca debió hacerlo y nunca debí aceptarlo'

Un golpe atronador embistió a ambos. La puerta estaba abiertas y ellos dos en el suelo.

'¡Maldita sea!' la mujer se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Langdon la imitó.

'¿Señorita Dux?' preguntó un hombre alto y de traje, atrás de él había otros tres más, vestidos igual. Muy salido de película, para la opinión de Robert.

'¿Usted que cree?' contestó ella sarcástica 'Le ruego que deje mi oficina'

'Eso será imposible'

/ Obvio ¿Cuándo hacen caso los _malos_ a aquellos pedidos// Pensó Robert, mientras miraba como ella los apuntaba con su arma / ¿Me volveré a salvar// Se aventuró a preguntar a la nada.

'Pues bien ¿Qué quieren? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que estoy trabajando?' preguntó mientras señalaba descaradamente a Langdon 'Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y les aseguro, sabe guardar un secreto'

/ O varios /

'Nombre' exigió uno de los hombres.

'Robert Langdon' los cuatro hombres miraron a Sarah de inmediato y ella asintió, molesta.

'¿Usted investigó sobre…?'

'Santo Grial. Si, es él. No tiene NADA que ver ¿Entendido?' se apresuró a decir.

/ Y como siempre, no entiendo nada / pensó Langdon.

'Esta bien, ya nos dimos cuenta de que sabe guardar un secreto' apuntó un tercer hombre.

'Así que no lo mataremos' comentó otro de los hombres, uno que no había hablado en buen rato.

'Gracias, son la amabilidad en persona' contestó ella, mientras los apuntaba con fuerza.

'Señorita Dux, usted sabe perfectamente porque estamos aquí, así que ¿Por qué no nos lo da? Así solucionamos todo'

'Que coincidencia' comentó ella sarcásticamente 'Es lo que pensaba hacer' un hombre se adelantó y ella disparó. La bala pasó rozándole la oreja 'Cuando este muerta, señores'

El que parecía el jefe se encogió de hombros.

'Ustedes revisen a los rehenes. Yo me ocupe de ellos' los otros tres hombres asintieron y salieron. El hombre se arrodilló junto a ella '¿Es lo que usted quiere, morir?'

'¿Quién sabe?' el hombre rió por la gracia.

'Démelo' ella negó lentamente 'Muy bien, si usted lo desea así' volvió a encogerse de hombros y sacó una cuerda negra de uno de sus bolsillos internos 'No tengo permiso de matarla, pero de ahí' sonrió 'puedo hacer lo que quiera'

'Me alegro tanto por usted' contestó sarcástica.

'Señor Langdon, por favor, ponga los brazos en su espalda, no quiero usar la fuerza con usted' al ver que no tenía otra opción, le hizo caso, el hombre pasó las cuerdas por las muñecas e hizo un nudo, luego hizo lo mismo en los tobillos del hombre, dejándole sin posibilidad de moverse.

'¿Por qué siempre termino así?' susurró inconscientemente.

'¿Disculpe?' preguntó el hombre.

'Nada' le aseguró, sonriendo forzadamente.

'¿Me permite, señorita Dux?'

'Que caballero' contestó esta, y como si supiera el protocolo de rehén, pego su espalda a Langdon y sus manos en su espalda, el hombre le amarró las muñecas y Robert pudo sentir como ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

El hombre le amarró los tobillos y desabotonó el primero de los blancos botones de la camisa de la mujer. Besó el ligero escote que se veía y se alejó. Ya parado comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ambos.

'Muy bien ¿Dónde esta?' preguntó el hombre.

'No lo tengo aquí ¿Me cree loca?' los dedos de ella jugaban discretamente con los de Langdon, pasando su pulgar por la palma de él. Una corriente eléctrica.

'¿Todo este piso es su consultorio, señorita Dux?' preguntó el hombre.

'Si' él sonrió '¿Va a buscar en todo el lugar?'

'¿Tengo de otra?' se acercó a la puerta 'Y si no lo encuentro' sonrió de lado 'vendré por usted'

'Que honor' contestó con el mismo tono sarcástico.

El hombre salió.

'¿Señor Langdon?' la voz de la mujer sonaba preocupada.

'¿Si?'

'Perdóneme' suplicó, mientras sus manos seguían jugando con las de él.

'¿Qué se puede hacer?' le preguntó él, intentando hacerla sonreír 'Ya he pasado por peores cosas'

'Quiero que tenga esto por mi unos minutos' y fue ahí que Robert lo entendió, la mujer, con sus manos, había estado intentando sacarse un anillo y a su vez lo había dejado entre las manos de él. Un anillo muy grande y considerablemente pesado 'Es lo que buscan'

'Comprendo' ella intentó forcejear.

'Mi arma esta en el diván de al frente, pero no hay como alcanzarla' se inclinó hacia atrás 'Cuando venga y me lleve afuera' su voz temblaba un poco 'Va a desatar mis cuerdas de las suyas, así que va a ser más fácil que se levante y tome mi arma. Espero que pueda disparar de espaldas' comentó en son de chiste.

'¿Señorita Dux…?'

'Sarah, creo que en estos momento quedaría terrible que usted me trate de usted'

/ Y así empezamos. Primero el tuteo y luego… / definitivamente, estaba marcado de por vida.

'Entonces, llámeme Robert' escuchó la risa de la mujer '¿Qué es chistoso?'

'Que yo lo iba a tutear sin su permiso' le contestó y él no pudo evitar reír también.

Unos ruidos afuera los sorprendieron a ambos y ella se tensó.

'Espero que no le hagan nada a nadie' susurró.

'Sophie'

'¿Qué?' preguntó la mujer.

'¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste con quien me sentía más unido y a quien quería más?' ella asintió, pero se dio cuenta que él no la miraba.

'Si'

'Pues, en lo primero que pensé cuando creí que iba a morir ¿Hace cuatro o cinco minutos? fue en Sophie'

'Es bueno saber que te he ayudado en algo' contestó ella.

'¿Qué tiene de importante este anillo?'

'Es de un Clan, es algo demasiado valioso para que alguien como yo lo tenga' le contestó.

'¿Señorita Dux?' el hombre había regresado 'Adivine' le dijo con cierto entusiasmo.

'¡No encontraron lo que buscaban!' contestó fingiendo entusiasmo.

'Exacto ¿Y sabe que significa eso?' le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

'¿Qué me va a rebuscar y posteriormente va a intentar violarme?' preguntó Sarah con toda calma.

'¿Es adivina?' preguntó divertido, pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas de ella con un cuchillo.

'No, bruja' fue desatada, el hombre continuó con sus piernas. Ya estaba libre.

'¿No sería más divertido que fuera aquí?' le susurró el hombre, pero Langdon escuchó a la perfección.

'Cerdo asqueroso' le contestó ella, mientras levantaba la mano, con toda la intención de golpearlo.

'No, mi querida Sarah' sostuvo su mano 'Si lo haces, el señor Langdon puede salir mal herido' le canturrió 'Así que quédate quieta. Yo ya regreso, voy por ¿Una video cámara? ¿No quisieras tener un recuerdo de esto?' la tuteaba de una forma siniestra.

'Si estuviera parada saltaría en un pie' contestó ella sarcástica.

'Quita, fiera' se levantó y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta.

'No tenemos tiempo' Sarah se sentó bien y comenzó a intentar desatar las cuerdas de Langdon, pero estaba atado con uno de esos nudos que tan solo los marinos sabían desatarlos '¡Maldita sea!'

'Huye tú. A mi no me pueden hacer nada' le dijo Robert, muy conciente de que talvez era mentira, pero su sangre bullía de furia.

'¿Estas loco?' en ese momento Langdon sintió las manos de ella pasar por sus hombros y el cuerpo de Sarah sobre él. Lo estaba abrazando '¡Tengo una idea!' lo soltó y se dirigió al diván 'Ese idiota estaba muy _emocionado _como para recordar que me dejo esto' Robert no podía ver, pero suponía que era el arma 'Ahora, quédate quieto, te puedo quemar'

'¿Qué vas ha hacer?'

'Voy a usar la aguja (la que se impacta contra la bala para que salga disparada y prender la pólvora) del revolver para que el contacto que la chispa que hace con la bala queme tus cuerdas' contestó muy tranquila.

'¡Espera!'

'¿Qué?'

'¿Y el ruido que vas ha hacer?' preguntó de inmediato.

'Robert, tiene silenciador' contestó como si fuera obvio.

'Discúlpame, pero no suelo usar armas' se disculpó, ligeramente a la defensiva.

'Quedate quieto' Langdon miró hacia el escritorio y entrecerró los ojos, pero el susto fue mayor cuando vio como la pata del escritorio se hundía y una bala caía del lugar del impacto. Inmediatamente sintió sus manos libres '¿Ves? No te pasó nada' le contestó ella sonriente, mientras se paraba frente a él 'Ahora, veamos ese nudo de tus pies' se arrodilló frente a él, mientras Robert se tocaba las muñecas ligeramente lastimadas '¡Maldita sea! El nudo esta por dentro, entre tus tobillos, no puedo desde esta posición' gateó hasta estar sentada junto al hombre 'No te emociones, vaquero' y se sentó sobre sus caderas, dándole las espaldas, se inclinó y dejó que su torso descansara sobre las piernas de Langdon.

'¿Qué haces?' preguntó casi de inmediato, en una mezcla entre preocupación y miedo.

'¡Te intento violar!' le contestó con ironía, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo '¿Tú que crees? ¡Desato las malditas cuerdas!' se retorcía sobre las piernas de Langdon, con una desesperación increíble, algo que ponía muy nervioso a Robert 'El nudo es difícil, pero no imposible' aseguró ella 'Solo hay que tener maña' al final, Langdon sintió como se liberaba los pies.

Escucharon pisadas acercarse.

'Intenta hacer creer que aun estas amaniatado' él asintió y enredó las cueras una vez más entre sus muñecas, ella hizo lo mismo con los pies de él.

Sarah levantó ligeramente el peso que ejercía sobre las caderas de él y se sentó otra vez, pero esta vez frente a él, se abrió otro botón de la camisa.

'¿Me haces el favor de cerrar los ojos?' completamente rojo, Langdon cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperó unos segundos, en los cuales los pasos se escuchaban más fuerte '¡Ya!' al abrirlos el revolver ya no estaba en las manos de ella 'Ya descubrí para que me sirve mi herencia materna, además de para levantar hormonas' se tocó la parte de debajo de su busto y sonrió complacida 'Para ocultar revólveres pequeños' en ese momento se abrió la puerta y ella se lanzó a los labios de Langdon sin previo aviso.

Un beso descarado y fuera de control, las manos de ella se encontraban en el cinturón de Robert, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos y aun asimilando que tenía la lengua de su sicóloga tocándole la campanilla, pero de la misma forma en que ella se abalanzó sobre él, con la misma rapidez se alejó, pero esta vez con un gemido de dolor.

El hombre la había tomado del cabello y la había alejado de Langdon.

'¿Qué haces?'

'¿Me divierto con alguien mil veces mejor que tú?' preguntó ella, mientras Robert sentía como ella le mentía la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Sarah le sonrió al hombre 'Esta muy bueno' comentó con sorna.

'Que puta' susurró su captor, mientras la levantaba, aun teniéndola del cabello 'Ahora veremos si lo eres con todos' y la fue arrastrando hacia la salida.

Sarah puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le guiñó un ojo.

'Me alegra saber que la conferencia que ibas ha hacer en _Florencia_ se trasladó a _Los Ángeles_, espero ir y conocer a esas dos chicas' al llegar a la puerta ella fingió caer y pronunció, sin sonido alguno '_Cuidalo_' otra vez la jalaron y se perdió de vista.

La música había parado de sonar y Robert esperó un momento en silencio, metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó lo que encontró.

Un anillo que al parecer era de oro blanco, con un gran diamante en el centro y a su alrededor seis diamantes más pequeños, formando una flor.

/ Muy caro / pensó, mientras se volvía a guardar el anillo, había entendido a la perfección el porque de la actitud de la mujer. Todo había sido una actuación para volver a darle el anillo, que de seguro, mientras lo desataba, se lo había quitado.

Lentamente se levantó, deshaciéndose de las cuerdas ¿Qué iba ha hacer? Conocedor de aquellos momentos extraños de aventura, estaba conciente que no podía usar el teléfono, ya que debía estar cortada la línea.

Atentamente escuchó unos ruidos afuera y se apoyó contra la pared que se encontraba atrás de la puerta ¡Maldita caballerosidad! Tenía la necesidad de saber si Sarah estaba bien o no. Lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza afuera. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Los rehenes seguían atados y amordazados, pero todos veían en silencio hacia el corredor que conectaba la sala de espera privada, con otra que estaba a la entrada.

Langdon se dirigió hacia ese lugar y sintió que su sangre se congelaba.

Los tres hombres que habían entrado atrás de aquel hombre de traje que se había llevado a Sarah, estaban muertos, cada uno de ellos con una bala entre ceja y ceja. Sus rostros demostraban el horror que habían vivido.

¿Había sido Sarah la asesina?

Un ruido amortiguado llegó a sus oídos, proveniente de la sala que se encontraba en la entrada, rápidamente se agachó y tomó una de las pistolas de los muertos y apuntando con cuidado hacia al frente, se encaminó al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, muy pegado a la pared.

/ ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo// pensó antes de apuntar a quien sea que estuviese ahí.

El arma se le cayó de las manos, al piso, a un lado de Sarah, se encontraba el hombre que se la había llevado, al parecer había intentado algo con ella, ya que no tenía el saco, ni mucho menos la camisa, pero si la corbata. Sarah, muy entretenida, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta que tenía toda la camisa abierta y dejaba poco a la imaginación o talvez no le importaba.

/ ¿Sería bueno hacer ruido// se preguntó.

No quería interrumpir, pero realmente estaba muy incómodo. Sarah se encontraba besándose de una forma que de seguro lo hacían en cierto canal americano que es permitido para mayores de edad y es muy famoso a nivel mundial. El afortunado, era un hombre de unos veinticinco o treinta años, de cabello negro y largo, recogido en una coleta baja, rostro pálido, vestido completamente de negro y muy apuesto.

'¿Sarah?' preguntó algo intimidado, pero la pareja no se alejaba, todo lo contrario, el hombre la comenzó a empujar hacia atrás, ella se tropezó con el cuerpo del inerte hombre, lo patio y pasó sobre él, al igual que su pareja, llegaron a un sillón y ella se fue sentando '¿Sarah?' esta vez lo dijo más alto, justo a tiempo para que el hombre se sentara sobre ella, pero dejara de besarla.

'¡Robert!' el hombre se levantó y la pelinegra corrió a abrazar a Langdon 'Estabamos por irte a ver'

/ Si, claro /

'Mucho gusto, señor…' el hombre que anteriormente parecía que se estaba comiendo a Sarah, se le acercó e hizo una reverencia, tenía un pronunciado acento inglés.

'Robert Langdon' el rostro del desconocido se iluminó y estrechó la mano de Langdon con fuerza.

'Silvio Sly, mucho gusto' Robert pudo apreciar la mirada rojiza del hombre.

'Él me salvó' le comunicó Sarah a Langdon 'Y técnicamente por su culpa casi me matan' dijo divertida Sarah, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

'¿Dónde esta?' preguntó Silvio a la mujer.

'¡Aquí!' y volvió ha abrazar a Robert, metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de él y sacó el anillo, le entregó al ingles y se alejó 'Sabía que él lo cuidaría'

'Muchas gracias, señor Langdon' le agradeció el hombre, mientras ponía el anillo de compromiso en el dedo adecuado de Sarah.

'Nosotros nos tenemos que ir' declaró Sarah, mientras besaba la mejilla de Robert 'Nos veremos en tu conferencia, muchas gracias por todo' y se tomó de la mano del hombre.

'Una vez más, muchas gracias' hizo una reverencia y antes de que Langdon contestarse, ambos salieron por la puerta principal y la cerraron atrás de ellos.

Casi enseguida Robert reaccionó y corrió a la puerta, al abrirla, miró hacia ambos corredores que se extendían a cada lado de la puerta, pero la pareja había desaparecido.

Regresó a ver al muerto que se encontraba a un lado de la sala y vio una nota sobre su pecho.

/ Por lo menos no hay nada escrito EN el pecho de este hombre / se acercó y tomó el papel.

Querido Robert:

Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad, sin tu ayuda hubieran encontrado el anillo. Te recomiendo  
algo:  
CORRE, en pocos minutos llegará la policía y no quiero que te ataquen con preguntas estúpidas.  
Nos vemos en tu conferencia, espero haber ayudado en algo.  
Sarah Dux.

Rápidamente, tomando el consejo muy en serio, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ya podía escuchar las patrullas llegar, al salir del edificio, cruzó la calle y se apoyó en un poste de luz, quería ver quienes no más llegaban.

Casi de inmediato tres patrullas, dos carros del FBI, una ambulancia y un carro civil se parquearon frente al edificio y de cada carro salieron tres o cinco hombres. Sin contar del carro civil, de donde salió una mujer.

'Sophie' susurró admirado.

'¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Agente Neveu!' rugió la mujer, mientras mostraba su placa al hombre que parecía a cargo de todo.

'Agente, esto no esta en su jurisprudencia' contestó toscamente el hombre.

'¡Y a mi que mi importa! Hay un hombre ahí arriba muy importante' contestó ella, Langdon no pudo evitar reír al verla tan molesta.

'No es su jurisprudencia, agente' y le dio las espaldas.

'Sophie' murmuró divertido, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ella, aun tenía presente todas las escenas vividas en la mente. Lentamente pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sophie, al notar que iba a gritar, la tapó con su mano 'Soy yo, Robert' le susurró al oído, notó como el cuerpo de la mujer se calmaba y bajaba la guardia 'Has silencio' le susurró y la soltó.

Ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato y lo abrazó con fuerza.

'Me alegra saber que estas bien, acabo de llegar hace dos horas, tenía que informar mi llegada a mi jefe, así que decidí ir a una comisaría, para usar un teléfono, pero cuando llego, oigo la noticia de que han atacado la oficina de una famosa sicóloga ¡Y que había información de que estabas ahí!' se alejó de él y le acarició el rostro '¿Qué hacías ahí?'

'Nada' sonrió intentando controlarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Aun tenía fresca en su memoria la forma en que Sarah y ese hombre ¿Silvio? estaban… '¿Sophie?'

'¿Si?' preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

'Lo siento' y la besó descaradamente, atrapando sus labios con la ferocidad con la que lo puede hacer un depredador.

Rápidamente fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, mientras saboreaba aquel dulce tan delicado, por un momento juro que a su alrededor se extendía la melodía ruda de algo, ya que la atrajo más y sintió como ella dejaba escapar un ligero gemido al sentir como Robert no podía aguantar más y mordía su labio con desenfreno, ambas lenguas luchaban por dominar a la otra, los labios capturaban lentamente los del otro, mientras las manos de él, en un movimiento involuntario, acarició las caderas de ella con ambas manos, los brazos de Sophie se encontraban perdidos entre los hombros y pecho de él. Al contrario que en el inicio, Langdon se alejó lentamente, aun mordiendo el labio inferior de ella y atrayéndola a él. Al abrir sus ojos y soltarla por completo, la encontró con los ojos cerrados y aun inclinada sobre él.

'¿Robert?' susurró ella, mientras controlaba su respiración.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente, tan solo sentía la necesidad de canalizar toda esa adrenalina en ella y realmente aun no había terminado.

'Dime' murmuró, aun acariciando el cuerpo de ella.

'¿Estas en un hotel, verdad?' preguntó ella, aun cerrando los ojos.

'Si' contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

'Yo tengo un departamento que me prestó mi jefe' lo miró, por primera vez parecía que llevaba esmeraldas por ojos '¿Quieres venir?' susurró ligeramente avergonzada.

'Solo si tú quieres' ella se alejó y lo tomó de la mano, conduciéndolo hacia su automóvil de alquiler.

'Creeme: Claro que quiero' abrió la puerta del conductor y entró, cerró la puerta y quitó el seguro del copiloto '¿Subes?' él asintió y rápidamente entró al carro y se sentó junto a ella. Sophie calentó el automóvil y arrancó 'Ahora, espero que te quede claro: No me distraigas a menos de que estemos frente a un semáforo'

Langdon sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a ella y besó su cuello lentamente, la escuchó respirar pesadamente, mordió lentamente y se alejó.

Ella había cerrado los ojos y apretaba el volante con fuerza.

'Dios, espero llegar pronto' susurró inconscientemente, mientras abría los ojos e intentaba concentrarse en curvar en una esquina.

La conferencia había terminado, se encontraba algo nervioso, no sabía si Vittoria aparecería o no ¿Qué podía decirle? El último e-mail que había recibido de ella había sido algo… _especial_.

El público ya se estaba retirando, él se encontraba en algo parecido a un _camerino_, donde se estaba viendo en el espejo, no le agrada mucho la idea que una _especialista en maquillaje masculino_ le cubriera el rostro con no-se-que cosas, para que no _brillara_ cuando las luces le dieran.

Unos golpes en la puerta.

/ Sophie / el pensamiento era casi enseguida.

Rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta. No, no era Sophie.

Vittoria Vetra le sonreía ampliamente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y en una pose muy sugerente. No pudo evitar tragar en seco al verla así.

'Robert' saludó ella.

'Vittoria' se limitó a decir, no muy preparado para verla.

'Me encontré con Sophie' le contestó aun sonriendo.

Un golpe bajo.

'¿En verdad?' ¿Qué más decirle? ¡En realidad no sabía que hacer!

'Si, conversamos en toda la conferencia ¿No te diste cuenta?'

'La verdad, no suelo ver a la gente en las conferencias'

/ Pero voy a comenzar ha hacerlo / se dijo.

'Pues si, estuvimos conversando de muchas cosas' le declaró.

Silencio ¡Demonios! ¿Qué podía hacer?

'Me alegro mucho' terminó de decir.

'¡Ah! Es verdad' Vittoria observó a un lado del corredor 'Quiero presentarte a alguien, talvez lo recuerdes' y junto a ella se hizo presente un apuesto joven, de cabellos de fuego y mirada grisácea, no tendría más de veinte años y corpulento 'Él es Gustav Chartrand, era parte de la guardia suiza ¿Lo recuerdas?'

¡Y como no hacerlo! Él había sido la persona que le había dado, en nombre del _Papa_, el diamante de los _Illuminati_, junto a una carta de este.

'Si, claro que lo recuerdo' le contestó.

'Un gusto volverlo a ver, señor Langdon' contestó el joven, con ese ligero acento italiano.

'¿Y porque ERA parte de la guardia suiza?' preguntó Robert.

'Lo deje. Tenía mejores cosas' y ante los ojos admirados de Langdon, tomó la cintura de Vittoria y besó el cabello de esta.

'Después de tu partida, me quedé unos cuantos meses. El _Papa_ me invitaba constantemente al _Vaticano_ y siempre mandaba a Gustav' sonrió con picardía.

/ Una cosa llevó a la otra / siempre era la misma frase.

'Y una cosa llevó a la otra…' declaró Chartrand.

/ Debería ser adivino /

'Y aquí nos tienes' terminó ella, con una amplia sonrisa 'No podíamos perdernos tu conferencia, guapo' y le guiñó un ojo.

'¡Robert!' los tres regresaron a ver, Sophie venía algo apresurada, al ver quienes estaban con el profesor, sonrió '¡Vittoria! ¡Gustav!' al llegar junto a ellos, se tomó del brazo de Langdon y le sonrió 'No sabía que siempre terminabas en aventuras increíbles con chicas' comentó en un tono de complicidad.

'Bueno… yo…' intentó defenderse.

'Bueno, no importa' le cortó Sophie 'Quería decirte que…' unos pasos se acercaron por el mismo pasillo y todos regresaron a ver 'Bueno' sonrió 'no importa, ellos ya vienen hacia acá'

Langdon reconoció a Sarah Dux y Silvio Sly, que se acercaban a paso acelerado.

'Creo que nosotros nos vamos' anunció Vittoria, del brazo de Gustav 'Nos vemos, guapo' le plantó dos besos en cada mejilla, mientras el ex-guardia daba una inclinación 'Adiós Sophie, otro día seguimos hablando' y ambos se alejaron.

'Asi que ¿Ella es una maestra del yoga?' preguntó con una ligera sonrisa la joven.

'Pues…' ¿Hasta donde le habría contado Vittoria?

'Me alegra saber que conmigo eres más ruidoso' lo besó provocativamente 'pero que esto sea nuestro secreto. No quiero perder mi amistad con tu anterior amante' y le guiñó un ojo.

/ Me voy a volver loco / pensó Langdon.

'¡Robert!' por fin la pareja había llegado y Sarah lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, se alejó un poco y luego saludó a Sophie 'Agente Neveu, un gusto volverla a ver'

'Buenas tardes' saludó Silvio.

'Igualmente' le contestó Langdon.

'Y muy buenas tardes para usted, señorita' y el inglés besó la mano de Sophie, posteriormente se ubicó atrás de Sarah y la abrazó por la espalda '¿No querías decirle algo, cariño?'

'Si' apremió la mujer, mientras le daba una tarjeta a Robert, este la leyó y sonrió '¿A las 5:45, el próximo lunes?'

'Ahí me tendrás' ella sonrió más.

'Me alegro' la pareja se despidió y mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, la mujer le dijo a Langdon 'Si quieres, llévala' y desaparecieron al doblar la esquina.

'¿Quién es ella?' preguntó extrañada Sophie, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y hundía su rostro en el cuello de él.

'Mi sicóloga permanente' buscó los labios de la agente y los besó delicadamente 'Estoy teniendo serios problemas: Creo que estoy loco'

'¿De verdad?' ella comenzó a meterlo en el camerino y besó la barbilla de él '¿Y porque?'

'Últimamente' la recostó en el sofá que había ahí 'No sales de mi cabeza' y se inclinó sobre ella.

Entre una maestra del yoga y una descendiente de María Magdalena. Robert Langdon ya sabía cual era la demoníaca respuesta.

/  
Fin  
/

N/A: Mi segundo fic que escribo sobre este libro ¡No puedo evitar poner romance y un ligero lime (escenas ligeramente subidas de noto)! Mucho no lo saben, pero Sarah Dux y Silvio Sly son los personajes que más uso (Usualmente en mis fic's de Harry Potter). ¿Le gustó?

¡Por favor! ¡No me obligues a meterme en tu mente para que dejes un reviuw! (A que sonó desesperado ¿Verdad?)

¿Por qué puse a Ricardo Arjona al inicio y luego algo de 'se extendía la melodía ruda de algo'? Pues, cuando inicié este One-shot se me ocurrió la idea de poner las canciones que más me gustan de Ricardo Arjona y luego cambié a Mago de Oz, justo en ese momento estaba una de esas canciones que tienen su melodía media seductora, media ruda, como estaba escribiendo el beso entre Robert y Sophie, pues, como que me dio la gana de describir indirectamente un poco la canción. Además, uno de los mejores besos de mi vida han sido con Mago de Oz de fondo (Les juro, deberían intentar ponerlo, es algo… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Intenso?... Siempre da buenos recuerdos)

Acepto sugerencias.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


End file.
